


My Father's Old Coat

by sabinelagrande



Series: The Rhythm of the Saints [3]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Hanukkah, Kid Fic, Religions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-22
Updated: 2006-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan tries to work out the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Father's Old Coat

Hanukkah, Evan has decided, is very complicated. There's an awful lot to remember, and she's pretty much convinced that she's still getting it wrong. The latkes always turn out a little burned, which is fine by Mom, who doesn't seem to care either way. The only really good part is listening to her Dad's voice roll over _Baruch atah Adonai_ like the words really touch him.

Out of a need to see how the other half lives, Evan decides she wants to go to church for Christmas. Mom talks Dr. Chase into taking her with him, and they drive the hour up to Newark for early Mass.

The Basilica is the prettiest church she's ever seen, and the music is beautiful. It doesn't take more than a few minutes, though, before she's completely lost. It's all awfully nice, but it's not comfortable like burned pancakes or Dad's voice.

Dr. Chase looks a little bit relieved when she politely declines his invitation to come along again; he spends the ride home telling her funny stories about sacrilegious nuns.

On Boxing Day, Evan and Poppa stay in bed all day watching Bruce Campbell movies.

The holidays, she has decided, are overrated anyway.


End file.
